russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 Still the Most-Watched TV Network Nationwide in June
Posted on July 3, 2019 by IBC Viewers nationwide continued to choose the number one TV network IBC 13, which turns its 60th year, as their source of relevant news, uplifting TV shows and sports programs as the network recorded an average audience share of 56% or a 25-point lead against ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 32%, according to data from Kantar Media. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), 2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup (PBA players), Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail (Sofia Andres (pink seamaid)), Express Balita (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)), Talent ng Bayan (Robin Padilla), Sarah G. Live (Sarah Geronimo), Tutok 13 (Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel) IBC 13’s dominance in the nationwide ratings is reflected in the list of most watched programs in June where Kaibigan programs secured 21 slots with “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail” on top with 42.3%. Followed by the “2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup” that has dominated its weekend primetime slot, including Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces (40.5%), Magnolia Hotshots vs. Meralco Bolts (40.1%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. NLEX Road Warriors (39.9%), Magnolia Hotshots. vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters (39.6%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen (39.3%), Alaska Aces vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters (38.8%), Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (38.5%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. San Miguel Beermen (38.4%), Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters vs. TNT Ka Tropa (38.2%) and Northport Batang Pier vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (38.1%). “Talent ng Bayan” (36.6%) remains the best reality talent show ever on Philippine television every Saturday night to showcase our nation's world-class Filipino talents and phenomenal performances; while the phenomenal “Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo” (35.5%) remains the only curriculum-based comedy show on Philippine television, offers viewers educational, entertaining, value-laden and distance learning episodes about high school life, which they learn the lessons every Saturday night to retain its spot in the most watched programs list. “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” (34.8%) remains the best game show ever on Philippine television every Sunday night and “Express Balita” (34.6%) remained as the choice newscast of viewers. The Sunday primetime musical variety show “Sarah G. Live,” (31.7%) topped the list; the late-night newscast “Tutok 13” (25.6%), while viewers also continued to turn to “Zylona” (24.1%) every afternoon, IBC and Secarats-produced newest primetime series “Open Arms” (22.5%) which marks a primetime comeback of Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz, the love stories featured in “Joe D'Mango's Love Notes” (22.2%) and “Express Balita Weekend” (21.3%). Meanwhile, IBC 13 also won all time blocks in June, particularly in primetime where it recorded an average audience share of 45%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 33%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. Likewise, IBC 13 also ruled the morning block (6AM to 12NN) with an average audience share of 39%, versus ABS-CBN’s 39% and GMA’s 28%; the noontime block (12NN to 3PM) with 55%, beating ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 33%; and the afternoon block (3PM to 6PM) with 55%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 48% and GMA’s 31%. The Kaibigan network also conquered the urban and rural areas as it registered 60% versus ABS-CBN’s 42% and GMA’s 26% in Metro Manila; 40% versus ABS-CBN’s 36% and GMA’s 32% in Mega Manila; 45% over ABS-CBN’s 40% and GMA’s 35% in Total Luzon; 60% versus ABS-CBN’s 52% and GMA’s 24% in Total Visayas; and 58% versus ABS-CBN’s 52% and GMA’s 28% in Total Mindanao. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population.